1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning the floor of an accommodation of an animal using an air flow generating device and further to a method of performing such cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cleaning apparatus is known from Dutch patent 1024518 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,078 the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. These documents discloses inter alia an autonomous cleaning robot (shown in FIG. 23 of said patent), the cleaning robot cleaning the floor of a rotating feed platform by first spraying water on the floor, then brushing and subsequently drying the floor by means of (if desired, heated) air.
Although this known apparatus functions properly, in some cases the floor appears to be insufficiently clean after one cleaning and an additional cleaning is often necessary.